The present invention disclosed herein relates to a multiple discrimination device for species of material including biomass and a method of manufacturing the device.
In the medical field, it is necessary to discriminate a cellular type or an intracellular constituent as a preparative tool for a final target or different analysis in diagnosis, treatment, and research fields. For example, it is needed to analyze a cancer cell. Blood cancer cells commonly designate cancer cells existing in peripheral blood of a cancer patient, which are cancer cells separated from a primary lesion or a metastatic lesion. Such blood cancer cells are expected as an influential biomarker for cancer diagnosis, prognostic analysis, and micrometastatic analysis. In addition, compared to typical cancer diagnosis methods, since using a non-invasive method, blood cancer cell analysis is very a promising future cancer diagnosis method. However, since a proportion of blood cancer cells in blood is one cancer cell per one billion of the entire cells or one cancer cell per 106 to 107 of white blood cells, which is very low, it is difficult to precisely analyze and a very exquisite analysis method is necessary.
Although various methods have been researched as a method of discriminating cancer cells from blood, much time is necessary to check, only information on existence and an amount of cancer cells and is provided, and it is difficult to analyze a type of cancer. Also, an interference caused by a specific-coupled blood cells occurs.